The present invention relates to a disk assembly or a computer case incorporating therein the disk assembly, and more particularly to a disk assembly incorporating therein a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector or a USB hub.
The Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector is getting more and more common for connection ports in personal computers because the connection between personal computer and external peripheral equipments can be simplified. As a result, a transmission cable can serially connect together kinds of peripheral equipments, by which not only the phenomenon that a messy bundle of tangled cables can be obviated, but kinds of peripheral equipments can be readily put into use without reset or the installing procedure. As such, compulsory peripheral devices, e.g. keyboard or mouse have been developed to support USB connection. Furthermore, newly developed peripheral equipments, e.g. digital camera, scanner or digital video recorder have already adopted the USB as standard interface, serving as the primary medium for being connected to the personal computer.
As schematically shown in FIG. 1, the electric disgram of a conventional USB hub includes a Series B receptacle 11 serving as an upstream port electrically connected to a USB port 16 of a mother board 15 of a personal computer 18 through a USB cable 17, a USB hub controller chip 12 electrically connected to Series B receptacle 11, and a plurality of Series A receptacles 13 serving as downstream ports electrically connected to USB hub controller chip 12 for respective connections with external peripheral equipments.
Presently, the USB hub might be designed at a specific place of the computer case itself. For DIY (do-it-yourself) or upgrade assembly, the following two alternatives are found:
1) The interface type: An interface panel, as shown in FIG. 2A, mounted on the back of the computer case has thereon Series A receptacles 21 exposing from the back of the computer case; and
2) 3.5-in disk drive type: A housing presenting the appearance of a 3.5-in disk drive to be mounted in a floppy disk drive slot of a computer case, as shown in FIG. 2B exposes Series A receptacles 22 at the front surface of the computer case.
Since in addition to the fact that it is hard to reach the back of the computer case, there already are lots of connections for peripheral signal cables at the case back, not only it is hard in usage for the user, but the room for other interface cards will be occupied to some extent also, if Series A receptacles are provided at the back of the computer case as shown in FIG. 2A. Alternatively, if Series A receptacles are provided at the front surface of a fake disk drive in the computer case as shown in FIG. 2B, not only the room for a disk drive is occupied, but also such USB hub can be operated only when it is energized by an external power source 14. It has been known that the power supply in a computer case has limited power-supplying wires so that if the USB hub is to be additionally power-supplied, it might cause troubles to the user if he wants to add a hard disk drive, a CD-ROM drive and/or a CD-Recorder.
It is therefore tried by the Applicant to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disk assembly capable of additionally providing a USB connector.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a computer case capable of additionally providing a USB hub.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a computer case capable of providing a USB hub in its front panel.
It is yet an object of the present invention to provide a USB hub without additionally occupying the room of a computer case.
It is still more an object of the present invention to provide a USB hub without the necessity of occupying the power-supplying wires of a power supply in a computer case.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a USB hub easily accessible in a computer case.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a computer case mounts therein a disk assembly including an assembly housing having a front end for inserting/retrieving therethrough a disk storing thereon computer-accessible data, a front panel mounted at the front end and having a slot for passing therethrough the disk, and a USB connector mounted on the front panel for electrically connecting therethrough a peripheral device to the computer case.
Preferably the computer case includes a power supply for power-supplying the computer case, and the assembly housing includes therein a USB hub controller power-supplied by the power supply.
Preferably the assembly housing and the USB hub are electrically connected to the power supply through the same power cable. Preferably the assembly housing provides thereby a USB hub.
Preferably the present computer case further includes a mother board having a USB port, and the USB hub further includes an upstream connector, a USB cable electrically connecting together the upstream connector and the USB port, another USB connector, and a USB hub controller electrically connected between the upstream connector and the USB connectors.
Preferably the upstream connector is a Series B receptacle, and the above-mentioned USB connectors are Series A receptacles.
Certainly, the disk assembly can be a floppy disk drive or an optically accessible assembly. The optically accessible assembly can be a CD-ROM drive, a DVD-ROM drive, a CD-RW drive or a combination built with a DVD-ROM drive and a CD-RW drive.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a disk assembly includes an assembly housing having a front end for inserting/retrieving therethrough a disk storing thereon computer-accessible data, a front panel mounted at the front end and having a slot for passing therethrough the disk, and a USB connector mounted on the front panel and adapted to electrically connect therethrough a peripheral device to a computer case.
As mentioned in the above, the disk assembly can be a floppy disk drive or an optically accessible assembly or an optical storage device.
Preferably the assembly housing provides thereby a USB hub.
Preferably the computer case further includes a mother board having a USB port, and the USB hub further includes an upstream connector, a USB cable electrically connecting together the upstream connector and the USB port, another USB connector, and a USB hub controller electrically connected between the upstream connector and the USB connectors.
According to further an aspect of the present invention, a USB hub adapted to be used with a computer case having a mother board having a USB port includes an assembly housing for inserting therein/retrieving therefrom a disk storing thereon computer-accessible data, an upstream connector, a USB cable electrically connecting together the upstream connector and the USB port, a plurality of downstream connectors for respectively electrically connecting therethrough a plurality of peripheral devices to the computer case, and a USB hub controller electrically connected between the upstream connector and the USB connectors.
Preferably the assembly housing further includes a front end for inserting/retrieving therethrough the disk, and a front panel mounted at the front end and having a slot for passing therethrough the disk.
Certainly, the disk assembly can be a floppy disk drive or an optically accessible assembly wherein said disk assembly can be one selected from a group consisting of a CD-ROM drive, a DVD-ROM drive, a CD-RW drive and a combination built with DVD-ROM drive and CD-RW drive.
Preferably the computer case has a power supply and said assembly housing and said USB hub are electrically connected to said power supply through the same power cable.
The present invention may best be understood through the following descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: